Wound management systems are used to assist in closing and covering wounds, lacerations, and incisions, for example those caused by surgery. Conventional wound dressings and bandages can be effective in covering and protecting wounds, may not be effective in sealing and aligning the tissue of the wound or incision. Topical skin adhesives (e.g., cyanoacrylates) have been employed to seal and align tissue edges in incisions, but may not be sufficient or effective in covering and protecting the incision. Wound management systems have been proposed where a conventional skin adhesive composition is “reinforced” by applying it over conventional wound dressing materials, such as adhesive tape (e.g., as described in US 2009/0036921), whereby the skin adhesive penetrates the structure of the tape. The resulting “composite” structure reinforces the skin adhesive and may provide a barrier to moisture and contamination. However, such “composite” systems are relatively rigid and tend to be uncomfortable for the patient while the system is in place, and may cause additional trauma or discomfort when it is removed. Further, because such composite wound management systems adhere strongly to the skin, it is not possible to reposition such composites during application, or as needed during the wound healing process. Thus, if a “composite” wound management system is misaligned during application, or becomes misaligned during use, it may be necessary for it to be removed entirely and reapplied, thereby causing additional trauma to the wound. Thus, there is a need for a wound management system that addresses these and other problems.